Jeanie d'Chatileau
Oh I'll burn it all down, don't worry about that." --Jeanie d'Chatileau Jeanie d'Chatileau also known as The Witch of Gelder is a supporting character in the Legends of Altmar campaign. She is a Magician who has connections to the Imperial city of Lyonesse and the surrounding villages. Biography Born in the village of Gelder just outside Lyonesse, her parents were killed in the Redspan conflict, leaving her an orphan in the care of a village housewife. At a young age, her powers manifested and she burned down several buildings, killing many animals both accidentally and on purpose to test her new abilities. Branding her a witch and as punishment for her destroying a part of the town, they banished her on pain of death. She was picked up by the Magicians and went to Fallharbour to study magic and focus her abilities. She specializes in evocation and destruction magic and is a dangerous woman to anger. Eventually she undertook a quest to investigate a lead on a potential magic source in Lyonesse only to find out it was a false lead. After getting involved with Jaquis, son of Duke Haroviad, she was kicked out of the city and was captured by Sheriff Dutch's deputies in Gelder. ''Bad Tidings'' The party encountered Jeanie when they entered the village of Gelder outside of Lyonesse. She was being burned at the stake for being a witch and for violating her banishment issued years prior. Ahamed and Alia convinced the deputies to stay the execution temporarily. They visited Jeanie in prison and Ahamed freed her bindings. After some persuasion she agreed not to take revenge upon the townsfolk in exchange for the pair of them helping to free her from the sheriff's cell. Ahamed stole back her belongings from the jail's evidence room and returned it to her, allowing her to cast spells and escape, though not before Ahamed outed himself as a magic-user. She thanked the party for helping her and gave them a few small trinkets as a token of that gratitude. She informed Ahamed that there would certainly be Magicians after him soon to discuss his abilities before taking her leave, presumably back to Fallharbour. Personality Jeanie is certainly a bit of a hothead and she is definitely arrogant, aware of both her beauty and skill with magic. She does not take insults lightly and enjoys sarcastically teasing people who intend her harm and those trying to help her. She hates the town of Gelder with a passion and would love to see it burned for their mistreatment of her and is not above petty vengeance. She is also somewhat promiscuous and will use magic to get who or what she wants if need be. Relationships Ahamed al-Sagar She feels Ahamed is an easily manipulatable fool, and thinks she used him to free herself from Gelder's jail, though is surprised to learn he has magical gifts. She informs him that her guild will be in contact with him and finds amusement in his discomfort. Appearances *Bad Tidings **Roar of the Red Lion Trivia *Jeanie is the first NPC Magician that the party has actively helped. Category:Characters Category:Bad Tidings Characters Category:Magicians Category:Imperial Characters